Marcados por la edad
by RenLeed
Summary: La vida es una perra, que te lleva de un extremo a otro sin dejarte respirar. Es de románticos creer que el amor es lo que importa, cuando lo único importante es la amistad. Conjunto de Viñetas y One shots. Advertencias: Slash, Relaciones unilaterales. (La imagen no me pertenece)
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Analogía.**

 **Sumary: En retrospectiva ellos eran lo mismo que el chipotle, adictivo pero dañino. Advertencias: Stendy, Kyman, Candy- unilateral, Style-unilateral.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Notas: ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

* * *

" _Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué seguir comiendo algo que te hace cagar sangre?"_

 _Kyle Broflovski._

* * *

En realidad, ninguno se había tomado la molestia de averiguarlo.

Ambos actuaban por instinto, atrayéndose y repeliéndose como dos imanes. Ya no era solo por el sexo, Kyle estaba seguro.

Simplemente cuando sus miradas se conectaban; el profundo verde se inundaba de aquel marrón chocolate, todo el entorno se reducía a nada. Lo único que de verdad importaba era el contacto.

Kyle gemía extasiado por las sensaciones que le embargaban, el fuerte olor a sexo llenaba la habitación. Los jadeos ajenos sofocados por la almohada, e insultos vagos que se perdían en un rumor placentero.

No se trataba de una relación.

Si le preguntaras a Cartman lo negaría, y probablemente Kyle también. Lo suyo solo era sexo, salvaje y sin sentido, pero ambos lo sabían… eran adictos el uno al otro. Cuándo había sucedido, ninguno tenía la más remota idea.

Cartman refunfuñaba contra la almohada, su ceño fruncido se cernía en su frente como una advertencia sobre su próximo desplante. Kyle ni siquiera parpadeó cuando empezó el chisporroteo de su "amigo", sobre su cadera herida y abusada, y sobre lo mucho que los judíos se podían ir a la mierda con su estúpido pene circuncidado.

De alguna forma resultaba gracioso imaginar que segundos atrás ambos follaban como bestias en celo. Aplacar al ex-culo gordo no era tan difícil, pero significaría que Kyle sería quien estaría adolorido. Sin embargo no había de otra.

Ellos no se besaban, no había contacto labial o arrumacos en la cama. Como si se tratara de un acuerdo no escrito, un límite que no debían cruzar, no estaban en una relación. Tan solo dos muchachos rechazados por sus propias elecciones, por haberse enamorado de personas intocables. Kyle y Cartman se encontraron en medio de la mierda, y se usaron el uno al otro para mantener su cordura.

Los dientes de Eric penetraron en la piel blanca salpicada de pecas, tan fuertemente que un delgado hilo de sangre se impregnó entre las sabanas, las caricias eran rudas, los roces toscos y salvajes, ambos eran violentos a la hora de ceder el poder. Pero cuando la excitación y el placer inundaban sus sentidos, las caricias se volvían suaves, los gestos tomaban un enfoque dulce, y el permanecer juntos se convertía en una necesidad.

En retrospectiva Kyle ahora entendía a lo que se refería Cartman. Ellos eran como el chipotle, adictivo; en cada roce, en cada mordida o golpe, su relación se basaba en despecho y tensión sexual.

Y la misma dinámica no duraría para siempre, tarde o temprano habría un final, y los dos cagarían sangre.

* * *

Eric Cartman, era un maldito bastardo, incluso él tenía una ligera idea de ello. La pubertad lo había golpeado con fuerza, y sus estúpidas hormonas habían hecho un lio consigo mismo. Cartman no esperaba enamorarse, no creía que hubiese alguien en el universo merecedor de su cariño. Pero él no contaba con la debilidad del adolescente promedio; las hormonas. Pronto se encontró a si mismo masturbándose pensando en ella, en esa maldita perra que siempre había sido una piedra en su zapato.

Wendy, el nombre prohibido, la mujer que nunca miraría en su dirección. Varias veces se llegó a plantear la idea de matar a Stan para que la perra hippie llegara llorando a sus brazos, pero no parecía posible, y Wendy ya había roto una parte de sí mismo. Eric era astuto, pero Wendy también lo era, y sus palabras hirientes calaron profundo dentro de Cartman. Por primera vez él intentó cambiar por cuenta propia: comer saludable, hacer ejercicio, había perdido más peso del que alguna vez pensó. Solo para complacerla.

Pero quien puede ganarle a Stan Marsh, y sus jodidos abdominales de físico culturista. Al igual que el judío, Cartman sabía que aquellos dos seguirían juntos, en aquel eterno tira y afloja que tanto les gustaba.

Eran una jodida mierda.

Cuando sintió el dolor del rechazo por primera vez, hizo algo tan poco aceptable que hasta hoy era su tabú…

Tener sexo con Kenny.

Y aunque el temor a contagiarse de herpes inundó su mente dejándolo sin terminar con un orgasmo placentero, debía admitir para sí, que el sexo era la mejor manera de liberar tensión.

Y quizá en menor medida, celebrar que ya no era un jodido virgen.

El judío no fue algo que estaba en sus planes. Ninguno hasta hoy, sabe cuándo comenzó. Lo más probable es que haya sido en una estúpida excursión al bosque, esas extrañas salidas que de vez en vez se formaban entre los grupos de Craig y Stan, (sí, maldita sea, una vez pisaron el séptimo grado los tres se convirtieron en los segundones de Marsh). Token presumiendo sus virtudes de niño rico, los invitaría a acampar en uno de sus campers de último modelo, con todas y cada una de las comodidades que pudiesen pedir.

Fue de forma abrupta y extraña, Eric solo conserva como recuerdo la sensación confusa que el alcohol dejó en su sistema, y el maldito sueño húmedo de toda su puta infancia viéndose cumplido.

De todos modos siempre supo que Kahl le chuparía las bolas.

Ahora mantenían un acuerdo no hablado. No era una relación, pero los jodidos encuentros sexuales habían tomado demasiada importancia en sus vidas. Recostado en su cama, Eric pensó en lo jodido que estaba todo, y aunque el dolor en su espalda baja lo estaba matando, se incorporó y observo al intruso en su cama.

El judío dormitaba, justo cómo Eric lo había hecho minutos atrás, la piel pálida y desnuda hacía destacar los hematomas y heridas que él mismo había hecho, rizos rojos enmarañados se ocultaban bajo la almohada, pero la sensación de ser observado hizo que Kyle se despertara de improvisto.

Verde brillante contra chocolate fundido, si el dueño de aquellas esmeraldas no fuera pelirrojo, judío y de Jersey, Cartman se permitiría pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba el color. Decidiendo romper la atmosfera gay en la que estaban Eric propinó un fuerte puñetazo que derribó al suelo a su acompañante.

Con una sonrisa observó como la tonalidad de la piel comenzaba a maltratarse por el impacto.

— La próxima vez voy a joder tu judío culo hasta que sangre —, prometió oscuramente. Kyle sonrió con ironía, no era la primera vez que una amenaza así era dictada, y no dudaba que se cumpliría.

De alguna retorcida manera todo empezaba a ser cómodo.

Kyle no olvidaría los primeros días, cuando él gemía el nombre de Stan en sus encuentros, y al mismo tiempo el nombre de Wendy hacia aparición. Pero solo mencionarlo era un tabú para ambos.

Ninguno diría nada, no querían ser consolados. La simple presencia del otro ya representaba un consuelo. Cartman miró a Kyle con entendimiento mientras se cambiaba. De aquí a tres meses, las cosas empezarían a cambiar.

Pronto los caminos de todos se separarían.

Fin.

* * *

Reflexiones sobre el Kyman: Lo siento, para todos aquellos que amen a Kyle de uke-pasivo-muerde almohadas, a mí no me gusta que actúe así. Sobre todo cuando es Cartman la otra parte de la relación, de alguna extraña forma veo el Kyman como una relación donde ceder el mando es una eterna batalla (cofoffSadomasoquismocof).

Este oneshot fue inspirado en el capítulo ocho de la temporada trece: Celebridades muertas. De alguna extraña manera, la primera vez que oí la parte de Quita chipotle, no pude evitar pensar en el Kyman.

Por cierto este oneshot se ubica en su último año de preparatoria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Sacrificio.**

 **Sumary: Stan reflexiona sobre lo mucho ama a Wendy.**

 **Advertencias: Heterosexualidad. ¡Si eres un heterofóbico aléjate! xD**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

…

Los labios de Wendy eran suaves.

Rosados y carnosos, Stan solía perder la cordura cada vez que los probaba. Recordaba la primera vez que quiso besarla, la manera en que su estómago se hizo un lio por los nervios y su almuerzo terminó en cara de su novia.

Siempre fue Wendy.

Hermosa y deslumbrante como una diva, su musa, su todo. Stan amaba su sonrisa decidida, su mirada penetrante al discutir, y sus hermosos ojos de aquel azul acuoso tan diferente al suyo. Sí Stan tuviese que escribir una lista sobre lo que más amaba de su novia, el chico estaba seguro que llenaría una libreta entera.

Sin embargo no siempre todo eran besos y abrazos, Wendy exigía demasiada atención, seriedad e involucramiento en temas demasiado complejos para su edad, no era una sorpresa que terminaran rompiendo y volviendo cada dos semanas.

Y al pasar de los años cuando ambos tuvieron suficiente edad como para tomarse un noviazgo seriamente, Stan se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era mantener una relación a flote. El primer avistamiento de ello fue en segundo grado de preparatoria. En el momento en que Stan paso a ser capitán del equipo de futbol y Wendy había ganado el puesto de presidenta escolar.

Está de más decir que su popularidad se fue hasta el cielo.

Chicos y chicas que Stan nunca había visto se le acercaban como viejos conocidos, lo invitaban a fiestas y lo aceptaban como uno más de su manada, Wendy entonces se le unió y ambos comenzaron a dominar la escuela como la pareja del año. Por todos lados las muchachas matarían por estar un día con Stan Marsh, y los chicos lo vanagloriaban como a un casanova.

No mentiría por lo bien que se sentía ser admirado, y lo mucho que su ego crecía día con día.

Estar con Wendy no era siempre divertido, también significaba pasar horas y horas discutiendo temas de interés mundial, como los derechos humanos, o la crisis económica. Y aunque Stan no era idiota, muchos de los temas eran demasiado tediosos para usar como un tema mundano de conversación. Sin olvidar que conforme más tiempo pasaban juntos, más rutinaria se volvía su vida.

Lo único que Stanley no tomó en cuenta fueron sus amigos. Cartman, Kyle y Kenny, con las actividades del club, las fiestas de sus nuevos amigos, los recesos discutiendo la última gran jugada, y el tiempo que pasaba con Wendy, se iba separando más y más de ellos.

Ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio a Kyle discutir con Cartman, ni a Kenny morir en forma extraña. Su horario ahora estaba tan lleno de eventos sociales que difícilmente podría ponerse al día, incluso batallaba con sus exámenes. Gracias al cielo que su novia era de las mejores alumnas, aunque sus explicaciones nunca serían tan fáciles de entender como las de Kyle.

—… el mariscal de Denver es un monstruo, te lo digo en serio Marsh, hay que reconstruir nuestra estrategia o nos harán pedazos. — murmuró James, un muchacho robusto y de pelo liso. Su mirada estaba firmemente puesta en Stan, pero el muchacho de diecisiete años solo dio un asentimiento vago.

No estaba realmente interesado en hablar de jugadas, ese era un tema rutinario que ya había acaparado casi todos sus años de preparatoria, perezosamente eligió dirigir su mirada por la cafetería mientras su defensa chachareaba sin parar.

Una cabellera pelirroja le llamo la atención, casi había olvidado lo mucho que cambio su mejor amigo, ahora estaba más alto, no rebasaba el metro ochenta, pero al menos ya no parecía un alfeñique. Inconscientemente Stan los miró, Kenny aún más alto que Kyle, hacia una gesticulación extraña mientras hablaba libre de su parka naranja, Cartman un tanto bajo más bajo que Kyle y Kenny, pero mucho más robusto, soltó una risa maliciosa y murmuró algo que parecía haber sido un comentario antisemita, porque Kyle enseguida había replicado con un ceño fruncido, y ese mohín característico que hacía desde kindergarten.

Casi podía sentir que él también era parte de ellos a pesar de la distancia.

— Stanley —, le llamó Wendy. Y el chico perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Su hermosa novia le tomaba de las manos, en tanto una sonrisa juguetona aparecía en sus labios.

Stan la amaba.

Sin embargo, había algo ahí que estaba ignorando, un sentimiento extraño de desazón que no terminaba de entender. Y aunque quería acercarse a sus viejos amigos y embarcarse en otra extraña aventura que lo sacara de la monotonía habitual, Stan simplemente desvió la mirada hacia Wendy correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Ya habría tiempo después.

Enero pasó, como una ventisca fría en pleno invierno, trayendo consigo las ligeras nevadas de primavera. El último año se cernía en su camino como una amenaza del porvenir.

De pie en la sala de estar, mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta dispuesto a salir, Stan podía escuchar las constantes riñas de sus padres, ahora peleaban por la elección de Randy de cambiar de trabajo.

Muchas veces eso sucedía, se separaban y volvían, se peleaban y reconciliaban, una vez Stan le preguntó a su papá si no estaba harto, pero Randy solo sonrío y con una voz orgullosa le dijo a su hijo que esa era la chispa del matrimonio. Las discusiones y el fantástico sexo de reconciliación.

Eso había pasado cuando tenía trece años, y en aquel momento el muchacho había pensado que su padre estaba loco, hasta que él mismo lo probó en carne propia. Fue la primera vez que concordó al cien por ciento con su padre.

El sexo con Wendy era bueno, oh al menos así lo sentía él, no es como si hubiese salido con muchas chicas en su vida, las únicas dos con las que llegó a entablar una ligera relación fueron ahuyentadas por Wendy.

Pero no importaba, porque a Stan le fascinaba hacerlo con ella, y unirse de aquella manera tan íntima. Wendy siempre era dulce; besos abrazos, despertar uno al lado del otro, desayunar juntos y charlar por largos ratos. Y aunque rutinario, existían aquellas veces en las que Wendy se enfadaría y sus acciones tomarían ese tinte feroz que lo volvía loco. A Stanley eso le encendía, cuando Wendy lo miraba de aquella manera enardecida, y su cabello siempre lacio y bien peinado se revolvía entre sus sabanas.

Lástima que solo pasaba en contadas ocasiones. Sin embargo su relación conllevaba mucho más que solo sexo. Wendy lo amaba, como él a ella, se cuidaban el uno al otro y compartían momentos de cariño y afecto.

En eso se basaba su relación, un poco cursi, pero para ellos estaba bien. En el fondo a Stan no le molestaba que su dinámica se pareciera un poco a la de sus padres; pelear, separarse y regresar, después de todo aunque su padre era algo idiota, era un buen padre.

Y mientras caminaban sin rumbo tomados de la mano, Stan miraría a su novia fruncir el ceño encantadoramente por su falta de atención, para después enfrascase en uno de los tantos discursos altruistas que ocupaban su mente, esperando tener la opinión de su novio al final.

Quizá – pensaría Stan – quizá no fueran la pareja perfecta, pero mientras la mano de Wendy siguiera entrelazada con la suya, y sus miradas todavía se conecten en la distancia buscándose, él seguiría a su lado, sin importar lo que perdiera en el camino.

Fin.

* * *

Notas:

De alguna forma para mí el Stendy es una pareja muy vaga, no veo una gran unión entre las dos partes, pero eso tal vez es debido a mi indiferencia hacia ellos. No obstante siempre he pensado que su relación se parece mucho a la de Randy y Sharon, por lo que quizá si tengan futuro juntos.

Fue gracioso para mi escribir esto, porque es la primera pareja heterosexual de la que he escrito.

P.D: Solo hay dos partes más, una que es desde el punto de vista de Kenny, y otra desde el punto de vista de Stan. Debo advertir que no hay parejas fijas entre los cuatro principales, pero el Stendy es fijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Amarga percepción.

Resumen: Ahí de pie junto al altar, Kenny solo mira como Stan le sonríe a Wendy con una devoción que sobrepasa los límites racionales. Y también, ve cómo al mismo tiempo Kyle se rompe por dentro.

Generos: Hurt/Confort, Friendship.

Advertencias: ¡Boda Heterosexual!

* * *

Kenneth McCormick no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que resucitó, e incluso, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba sin ser asesinado. Había perdido la cuenta después del quinto año consecutivo, y ahora con veintidós años Kenny se sentía completamente humano.

Si le preguntaras por su vida, él te diría que los primeros diez o trece años fueron una sucesión rápida de momentos absurdos e incomprensibles que rayaban en la ridiculez, y los siguientes ocho se habían convertido en una rutina llena de calma y monotonía. Si bien agradecía no pasar más dolor, no podía evitar crisparse de nervios ante el dramático cambio. El malestar se instaló en South Park enfermándolo, convirtiéndolo en un ente sin un propósito más allá de lo aceptable.

Luchó para costearse sus estudios y los de Karen, consiguió un buen trabajo y un departamento sencillo y funcional. Atrás quedaron las deudas, las peleas, y sus alcohólicos padres. Kenny ahora era un simple joven adulto que comenzaba a vivir su soltería y estabilidad financiera.

Pero algo había cambiado.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras labraba su camino con esmero, algo se rompió. Su círculo social, su grupo, aquellos tres estúpidos chicos que él acompañó durante la mitad de su vida, con los que vivió las situaciones más estrafalarias y divertidas del mundo. Quienes habían sido su todo y su bálsamo para olvidar, ya no estaban.

Uno por uno, se fueron separando, sutil y sin dolor, la normalidad había llegado a la vida de Kenny cuando ellos se marcharon. La popularidad de Stan en preparatoria marcó una pequeña grieta, y la universidad solo creo más distancia. Kyle se fue a Yale, Cartman se marchó a California, y Stan y el permanecieron en Colorado.

Nadie lo notó en el momento, ni siquiera el propio Kenny lo había hecho, y ahora había una gran brecha que cerrar.

Kenny caminó por las calles nevadas, Kyle había regresado por la noche, y esperaba que Cartman también lo hiciera pronto, aunque no fuera por decisión propia, los cuatro permanecerían unas semanas en South Park, y la razón de ello venia dentro de una exuberante invitación no-oficial.

Stan Marsh se casaba. Con nadie menos que Wendy Testaburger.

Esos dos se mantuvieron juntos toda una maldita vida y aun querían seguir juntos. McCormick recordaba con cariño la mirada soñadora de su amigo cuando le contó la noticia, los ojos de ese profundo azul lleno de ilusión. Si bien no creía del todo en la durabilidad de ese matrimonio, tampoco pudo rechazar la invitación de su amigo de la infancia.

Stan había escogido a Kyle como padrino principal, Kenny también sería uno, pero no tan importante como Broflovski. Solo esperaba que a Kyle no se le soltara la lengua y terminara con algún discursillo marica que los avergonzara a los cuatro.

La casa de su judío amigo se veía igual que antaño, Kenny fue recibido por Ike, quien estaba a punto de salir, el adolescente lo dejó entrar sin titubear, despidiéndose rápidamente del rubio sin dedicarle una segunda mirada. "Seguramente" pensó Kenny, "ha de ir a una cita con la hermanita de Craig".

Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de su amigo sin la necesidad de tocar. Kyle seguía igual de delgado y alto como recordaba, quizá tendría un poco más de musculo en su cuerpo, pero sus rasgos seguían siendo reconocibles. Estaba dormido, Kenny lo notó de inmediato, a diferencia de antaño, poco le importaba usar pijama ahora. Los bóxer verdes y una deslavada camisa azul eran las únicas prendas que le protegían del terrible frio.

Kenny le arrojó una manta cuando lo vio temblar y contraer sus miembros en posición fetal. Optando por distraerse con algo se sentó en el escritorio y utilizó la laptop. La contraseña fue la misma que usaba desde quinto grado, algo como; "CartmanEsUnputoAntisemitaqueMerecelaMuerte1019", así que no tuvo problema de entrar.

— ¿Pero qué mierda? —. Murmuró en voz alta ante la visión de la pantalla.

Lo primero que observo fue la increíblemente obscena cantidad de ensayos y trabajos repartidos en las carpetas del escritorio. Mierda, incluso sus trabajos de toda su carrera en la universidad no se comparaban con esto. Con toda la sinceridad del mundo Kenny esperaba que después de la maestría, a su amigo no se le ocurriera estudiar algo más, porque estaba seguro de que su cerebro explotaría.

— ¿Kenny? —, murmuró Kyle adormilado. Sombras oscuras enmarcaban sus ojos, y el cansancio en sus movimientos le hizo sentir mal por despertarlo.

— Qué hay Kyle, ¿a qué hora llegaste? —, preguntó intrigado al observar las maletas que aún permanecían intactas.

— A las seis de la mañana, mi estúpido vuelo se retrasó. —, murmuró su amigo con la mirada ausente. Y aunque se tallaba los ojos con convincente cansancio, Kenneth lo supo. Era mentira.

— Pero que joda hermano.

Añadió condescendiente, observando como el pelirrojo bajaba la cabeza mientras se masajeaba el cuello. Un destello de preocupación apareció en los ojos de Kenny, su amigo se veía derrotado y abatido. Sin embargo enmascaró su reacción, lo que sea que fuese, no planeaba discutirlo hasta que Kyle lo permitiera.

El resto el día pasó en un bucle de nostalgia y charlas divertidas, tenían que ponerse al día, después de todo, cinco años era un tiempo largo. Kyle no había cambiado mucho, seguía igual de perfeccionista, odiaba y amaba las mismas cosas. Se graduó con buenas notas en ingeniería informática, y eligió continuar sus estudios en ese campo. Ahora mismo trabajaba y estudiaba en Nueva York, permitiéndose regresar únicamente por la petición de su amigo.

La rutina se repitió los siguientes tres días; trabajar, vagar en las calles de South Park y visitar a los Broflovski para la cena junto con Karen.

Stan no estuvo disponible; su madre, Wendy y su futura suegra, lo raptaban todas las tardes para ver asuntos de decoración, Kenny río para sus adentros, eso era lo que le esperaba a Stan por el resto de su vida.

Cartman habló dos semanas después, al parecer llegaría un día antes de la boda, cuando Kenny lo cuestionó por teléfono, no dio ninguna explicación. McCormick bufó enojado cuando terminó la llamada, mascullando un débil insulto por debajo de su bufanda naranja. Kyle a su lado se mofó de su reacción.

— Supongo que no te dijo él por qué —, afirmó divertidamente. Kenny pateó la nieve con recelo y le dedicó una escrutadora mirada a su amigo. Pequeños copos de nieve se acumularon sobre ambas figuras, en tanto el crepúsculo moría en el horizonte.

— Ven, te lo explicaré allá dentro, — señaló el café de Tweek a unos metros, recibiendo un asentimiento de su rubio amigo.

La temperatura del lugar era perfecta, el silencio apacible, y el café entre sus manos lo suficientemente bueno… pero en esos momentos Kenny no lograba conectar sus pensamientos con sus acciones, y su mandíbula seguía abierta de la impresión.

— Estas jodiendome —. Articuló Kenny estupefacto, pero ninguna señal de Kyle le advertía que mentía. — ¿Es una broma verdad?, quiero decir, lo entiendo de Stan pero ¿Cartman? El gordo racista, manipulador sociópata que tenemos por amigo, ese Cartman… ¿enamorado?

— Más que amor, yo diría que es una especie de obsesión. —, continuó Kyle, agravando el shock mental del pobre Kenny.

Por qué la simple idea de Eric Cartman yendo tras las faldas de alguien como un perrito mimoso, era la cosa más inverosímil e inconcebible que podía suceder. Cupido debía estar loco, o ser un maldito ocioso si podía influenciar los sentimientos de ese gordo racista.

— ¿Cómo? —, preguntó el rubio, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a todo eso.

— ¿Conoces el feederism*? — dijo pausadamente el pelirrojo. Kenneth frunció el ceño tratando de recordar. Repentinamente su rostro palideció y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— Oh dios… por favor quítame la imagen de la cabeza—, suplicó Kenny en voz alta. — E-ella, ¿la chica está metida en eso?

—No es exactamente una chica, pero sí—. Ante la afirmación de Broflovski, Kenny dejo escapar un pequeño grito de shock.

Feederism, el fetiche a los gordos, una relación que consiste en las dos cosas que Cartman más adoraba, la comida y el sexo. Al parecer quien fuese la "chica", le había mostrado una nueva adicción a su gordo amigo.

Kenny terminó huyendo del tema, incluso para su pervertida mente, era demasiado. Al final del día cenó en casa de Kyle y terminaron jugando videojuegos hasta las tres de la mañana.

Faltaban cinco días para la boda, Craig, Kyle y Kenny se encargaron de la despedida de soltero. A grandes rasgos era un buen plan; secuestrarían a Stan en la noche, se lo llevarían a la fiesta en el bar y cuando estuviese lo suficientemente ebrio lo dejarían en el mercado con solo una tanga y filmarían el video para presentar en la boda.

No resulto nada bien, a Craig se le olvidaron las esposas, así que utilizaron cinta adhesiva para atarlo, Clyde, que los ayudo con las decoraciones y las estríper, confundió las direcciones y acabaron en un bar gay de mala pinta a las afueras de Denver. Mandando todo a la mierda, al final decidieron divertirse entre ellos, solo Kenny, Stan y Kyle.

No contaban con que también les robarían el coche.

Ahora estaban varados en medio de la carretera desierta y helada, con un Stan Marsh completamente ahogado en alcohol, más un Kyle y Kenny tambaleantes.

— Esto es una mierda —, murmuró Kenneth arrastrando las palabras por culpa del alcohol. — Iré a ver si encuentro a alguien tu cuida a Stan. —, Le dijo a Kyle mientras se tambaleaba rumbo al sur.

Kyle asintió hipando, sentándose luego en el asfalto mientras recostaba a Stan sobre su regazo con sumo cuidado. Kenny no pudo evitar extrañarse ante la escena; dedos delgados masajeaban la cabeza adolorida de Stan, acariciando las hebras negras en el proceso. Sabiamente, evitó hacer comentarios.

Al final la ayuda llegó, en forma del tío Jimbo, y su destartalada camioneta, terminaron la fiesta en el bar original, donde el resto de sus amigos estaban, y luego cumplieron su cometido de avergonzar a Marsh en la mañana. Gracias a Kenny ese valioso recuerdo sería guardado para las generaciones futuras en alta definición.

El día de la boda llegó. Cartman apareció en la mañana, un par de tallas más gordo que antes, pero lo suficientemente alto como para disimularlo. La boda se celebraría en las afueras del bosque, cerca de la charca Stark. Una boda hippie, había dicho Cartman.

Kenny tenía que estar de acuerdo con él, todo se celebraría al aire libre al medio día. Flores silvestres, decoraciones ambientalistas, y un arco de rosas blancas donde se celebraría la unión. Todos se enfundaron en sus esmóquines, y acompañaron a Stan al altar. El cura ya estaba ahí, al igual que los invitados. Era gracioso pensar que Cartman había cagado en alguna parte cercana a las mesas hace doce años, antes de encontrar al Jacobasaurio.

Una guitarra acústica entonó la marcha nupcial junto con las voces del coro de la primaria. La dama de honor Bebe, apareció con su vestido rosa caminando detrás de la niña de las flores. Ella se veía bastante bien; sus rizos rubios enmarcaban su rostro, y el vestido sin mangas acentuaba sus curvas. Sí ella no contaba con alguna cita esta noche, Kenneth estaba más que dispuesto a acompañarla. Después de Bebe siguieron, Heidi, Red, Annie y Rubí.

Al final apareció Wendy.

Stan balbuceó algo incomprensible y se sonrojó por la visión. Wendy llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco satinado, sencillo y de tirantes con escote de corazón. Su cabello peinado en irresistibles bucles la hacía ver muy linda y angelical.

El padre comenzó la ceremonia. La mayoría del pueblo fue invitado, los Marsh y Testaburger en primera fila, sonreían y lloraban orgullosos, la vieja directora Victoria, sus padres, chicas asiáticas amigas de Wendy en la cuarta fila, y muchos otros más conocidos que llenaban los asientos, también sonreían. Kenneth que estaba un poco fastidiado de seguir de pie, jugó con sus manos impaciente, y sin darse cuenta su mirada se desvió a Kyle.

Verde oscuro, el brillante color de los ojos de Kyle estaba oscurecido por una tristeza oculta, las manos de su amigo temblaban ligeramente dentro de sus bolsillos, y la sonrisa en sus labios era completamente falsa.

— ¿Kyle…? —. Intentó decir Kenny, pero la voz del padre lo interrumpió.

— Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer, Stan. Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Los gritos y el júbilo llenaron el ambiente una vez que la pareja unió sus labios, la música se entonó por la banda y la gente se dispuso a continuar en la zona de recepción a unos metros de donde estaban. La pareja recién casada caminó entre la multitud rumbo a la pista de baile. Kenny intentó encontrar a Kyle entre la muchedumbre pero no lo halló.

Treinta minutos después la gente se sentó en los asientos predispuestos en aquel salón silvestre, mientras se daba el brindis, copas de champan fueron repartidas. Randy Marsh daba el primer brindis, logrando humillar a su hijo en un alcoholizado discurso de tres frases. Bebe también habló, sus palabras completamente estructuradas y bien memorizadas, que recitó con facilidad, muy parecido a como Wendy daba sus discursos. El padre de Wendy también avergonzó a la pareja con sus chistes malos y lloriqueos infantiles.

El turno final fue el de Kyle.

Tenía una sonrisa nostálgica cuando se puso de pie junto al atrio. No tenía ningún papel o escrito en sus manos. Simplemente una sonrisa sincera y la mirada fija en la joven pareja.

— Hoy es un día especial en South Park… Es el día que nunca pensé que llegaría. — comenzó a decir Kyle, sus ojos brillaron con un cumulo de emociones indescifrables antes de continuar.

— Este es el día del que Stan me habló hace más de una década. Cuando por primera vez me confesó que se había enamorado de la chica más lista de la clase, la única con la que estaría dispuesto a casarse. Han pasado años y entre altas y bajas, ambos se han mantenido juntos, han demostrado que su amor es más fuerte que el paso del tiempo. Y si eso no es suficiente prueba de que se merecen el uno al otro, no creo que exista nada en el mundo que pueda hacerlo…

— Hoy te casas hermano, y estoy feliz de que lo hagas con la chica de tus sueños.

La multitud aplaudió estruendosamente cuando Kyle alzó la copa y bebió de golpe. Wendy estaba enternecida y Stan sonrió cálidamente a su mejor amigo. La fiesta continuó con renovada energía, y pasaron un par de horas antes de que el banquete fuera servido, solo entonces, Kenny se dio cuenta de que Kyle había desaparecido.

Ignorando a Cartman y a su delgada y rubia compañera que parecían estar en su ritual de comer-coquetear, Kenny fue en busca de su amigo pelirrojo, algo no estaba bien con Kyle, era obvio, aunque hubo un momento durante el discurso que llegó a dudar de sus propias conclusiones.

La escuela primaria fue el último lugar en el que esperó encontrarlo.

Se mecía lentamente en un columpio, completamente ausente, su saco y la corbata estaban arrumbados en una banca cercana. Kenny se acercó a él con tranquilidad.

— ¿Kyle?

Le llamó, Kyle levantó la cabeza, pero su mirada no enfocaba a Kenneth, una sonrisa rota apareció en su rostro. — Qué hay Kenny. — balbuceo con la voz estrangulada. McCormick jadeó ante la escena, su Kyle, el chico judío inquebrantable, fuerte y decidido, estaba roto. Las lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas pecosas, y los brazos de Kenny rodearon al muchacho.

Kyle lloró.

Suave y en silencio, aferrándose a Kenneth como único salvavidas. Desahogándose por lo que algún día iba a tener que superar. Kyle se había enamorado de Stan Marsh, Kenny lo entendió en ese instante, y todos los recuerdos donde el dúo de mejores amigos aparecía, ahora tomaban un nuevo significado.

No fue que nunca lo sospechó, simplemente creyó que no era un enamoramiento tan profundo.

Así que por esa noche permitió que se desahogara, porque Kyle llevaba demasiados años hiriéndose a sí mismo como para fácilmente seguir adelante.

* * *

...

Contrario a lo que Kenny esperaba para esa noche, su casa no recibió la visita de una linda chica, sino la de su amigo, él y Kyle pasaron juntos toda la noche luego de huir de la boda, Kenny compró suficiente alcohol como para conseguir un coma etílico, y permitió que Kyle bebiera lo que quisiera.

Casi no hablaron, solo bebieron y brindaron por su soltería, para finalmente derrumbarse en la sala, perdiendo la conciencia. Cuando Kenny despertó, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente, había una nota de Karen en el refrigerador; se quedaría con unas amigas hasta la noche, Kyle desde la cocina le llamó, había hecho café.

Bebieron en un silencio ansioso, Kenny fue el primero en romperlo.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora? —, preguntó con incertidumbre, Kyle suspiró en voz baja llevándose la taza a los labios. Fue un trago largo antes de que decidiera hablar.

— Regresaré a Nueva York durante un tiempo, o al menos hasta que logre superarlo. —, suspiró Kyle, volviendo a beber de su taza.

— Eso me temía —. Dijo Kenny. Su mirada se conectó con la de Kyle y ambos sonrieron con resignación. — ¿Cuándo te vas? —, volvió a decir, esperando que hubiese tiempo para convivir un poco más. Pero Kyle solo lo miró con arrepentimiento.

— A las siete de la noche.

Está de más decir que las dos horas siguientes volaron con una rapidez inusitada. Cuando Kenny se dio cuenta se estaba despidiendo en el aeropuerto de Denver. Kyle no se había despedido de nadie más, tan solo le dejo una nota a sus padres alegando que necesitaba regresar por trabajo.

El único que lo vio partir fue Kenny.

— Gracias, por todo. —, había dicho Kyle con una sonrisa gratificante. Una de las más honestas que alguna vez había llegado a dedicar. Kenneth no necesito palabras, solo enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su amigo y murmuró:

— No olvides regresar.

 _Esa fue la última vez que volvería a ver a Kyle, en mucho tiempo._

 _Fin._

* * *

Nota: Aah ~ creo que rompí el corazón de Kyle. No se preocupen esto tiene un bello final feliz. Y sorprendentemente no hay parejas slash, bueno… si hay. Pero no entre los cuatro principales, aunque creo que me salió un pequeño guiño K2, espero no caer en la tentación.

*Feederism, un fetiche muy interesante que encontré hace unos años mientras vagaba en internet. La palabra en sí, describe a una de las partes de la pareja, se podría decir que es "el alimentador", nunca creí que usaría esto en un fic, pero me pareció factible que a Cartman le gustara ser deseado por gente con este fetiche.

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?

El siguiente capitulo es el final así que espero terminarlo pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marcados por la edad.**

 **Sumary:** El mundo había dejado de girar, la vida se detuvo. Igual que un reloj roto que ya no puede dar el tic tac acostumbrado. Pero cuando los engranajes se reparan y unen de nuevo, la marcha vuelve a iniciar, y la vida comienza de nuevo.

 **Advertencias:** OC, Crack, Travestismo, Cosas sin sentido, South Park siendo South Park.

 **Parejas:** Stendy, Insinuación Dip.

* * *

 **Parte 1.**

Andrew tenía cinco años cuando lo entendió. Como si el universo le favoreciera el pequeño niño comprendió más cosas que los adultos normales, únicamente a través de la observación. Su pequeña mente lo había razonado a fondo hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

El mundo había dejado de girar.

No en sentido literal, por supuesto. La vida en la tierra y los ecosistemas, cambiarían dramáticamente si eso sucediera. Pero él estaba seguro de que algo había ocurrido. Por qué de alguna manera, la total calma de su ciudad no era natural.

El martes fue un día como cualquier otro.

Andrew se alistó para la escuela, con toda la dignidad e independencia que un menor de cinco podía conseguir sin ser asfixiado por la sobreprotección de sus padres. De pie frente al espejo el niño cayó en cuenta sobre lo diminuto que era. A penas medía un escaso metro y tres centímetros, el abrigo morado de algodón orgánico que su madre le había puesto le quedaba unas pulgadas más ancho y largo que el de color marrón que solía usar; el cabello liso y negro, seguía pareciendo una maraña de gruesos hilos de tinta escondidos bajo su gorrito de lana gris.

Un grito distrajo su atención, su madre sermoneaba duramente a su padre por razones aún desconocidas para él. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, con los brazos extendidos para simular un avión. El bullicio de la cocina cada vez aumentaba más.

Hubo un golpeteo seguido de un crujido, antes de que interrumpiera. Andrew siempre sabía que tenía que esperar y leer la situación antes de actuar, sobre todo si su madre estaba molesta. Después de todo no quería ser el receptor de su ira acumulada.

Se escuchó otra replica y la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

—… ¡Pues más vale que tengas cuidado Marsh, porque yo no voy a tolerar tus conceptos machistas y poco fundamentados!

Oh, parecía que Andrew había llegado en mal momento, pero su presencia no fue notada por ninguno de sus progenitores.

Su madre pasó de largo, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules centellando en ira, el elegante traje gris y el taconeo firme fueron las únicas cosas que su mente registro de ella. Casi al instante su padre ahogó un gruñido de frustración y corrió tras ella sin siquiera darle una mirada.

En realidad no eran malos padres como parecían ahora, pensó para sí.

La cocina era un pequeño caos en las mañanas, casi siempre desde que tenía uso de razón algún inocente electrodoméstico era sacrificado en la pelea matutina. Con una mueca de pesar el niño vio que hoy fue turno del tostador.

Lástima, él quería unas Pop Tarts para desayunar.

Siguiendo su anterior línea de pensamiento, no lamentaba su vida, su madre Wendy podía ser muy sobreprotectora y atenta algunos días, de vez en cuando casi al grado de sofocarlo, su padre por el contrario era accesible, y alguien fácil con quien hablar.

El problema era que eran muy jóvenes. La abuela Sharon se lo había mencionado por error la navidad pasada. No obstante era cierto, ambos se casaron a los veintiuno, unos meses después de terminar la universidad, y mientras sus amigos viajaban y se divertían, ellos tuvieron que criar a un niño. Debido a que Andrew Marsh llegó de improviso, unos meses después de la boda.

"Viva el sexo sin protección" pensó sarcásticamente.

He incluso por ello entendía, su padre a veces quería libertad, y su madre soñaba con ser parte de un escenario más grande: como protectora de los derechos humanos. Andrew sabía lo mucho que se esforzaban, en criarlo y tratar de no renunciar a sus sueños. Y aún con las rutinarias peleas, los almuerzos de comida rápida y las cenas incomodas, él amaba a sus padres.

— ¡Andy! No te escuche despertar —, murmuró Stan Marsh con una sonrisa de disculpa. Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza en su periódico recién recogido, en un gesto de impotencia.

Papá y mamá igual de vez en cuando, recordaban que él también escuchaba.

—Tenía hambre —, se excusó el infante con un gesto vago hacia su cereal de hojuelas integrales.

Casi pudo ver la disculpa rutinaria, que su padre le daba cada mañana, ser formulada con anticipación en los labios de su padre. Pero esta vez no quiso escucharla, así que se levantó y rehuyó del momento escudándose con cepillarse los dientes.

El rostro de incredulidad de Stan, no fue visto por su hijo, pero incluso si así hubiera sido, vería la misma expresión de melancolía y frustración de todos los días mezclada con la sorpresa actual. Instalado en la comodidad de su cuarto Andy miró el reloj, aún eran las siete.

Sus padres y familiares, siempre se preocuparon por su falta de expresión, las sonrisas, lágrimas y pataletas que había hecho en sus primeros tres años de vida se detuvieron cuando cumplió cuatro. Cuando se enteró de que su existencia nunca fue querida.

El abuelo Testaburger solo una vez, se había lamentado por el futuro arruinado de su pequeña niña. Y no lo podía culpar.

Porque prohibirle a alguien sus sueños por un error, sonaba muy triste.

El jardín de niños de South Park estaba anexo a la primaria, y seguía igual de descuidado, con una urgente necesidad de pintura y re-tapizado de muebles, pero cumplía su objetivo, sobre todo cuando la cuota era gratis.

En el grado de Andrew no había muchos niños, solo un conjunto de dos mellizos y tres niñas, los mellizos Stoley "Luke y Spock", se mantenían siempre alejados del resto jugando con legos o leyendo comics. Dos de las niñas eran asiáticas, Sung Hee y Mei Yoon, ellas nunca se separaban. Francamente parecían unidas a la cadera y siempre hablaban en coreano. La última chica restante era con la que Andrew llegaba a cruzar palabra, Lilith Thorn, una chica rubia de cabello corto y ojos grises.

Lily estaba dibujando hoy, su vestido de verde brillante de mangas largas destacaba desde la entrada. Estaba sentada junto a la ventana, sus crayones picoteaban su hoja con dureza y precisión. El dibujo era una casa en llamas, con un bonito jardín de flores y un carismático diablito empalado en la cerca.

— ¿Ese es Satanás? —, preguntó Marsh a su amiga rubia, con sincera curiosidad. Él, a diferencia de sus compañeros y el profesor Scotch, pensaba que los dibujos de cabezas sangrientas y cuerpos mutilados eran bastante originales.

La niña sonrió dulcemente, con los ojos llenos de una impasibilidad perturbadora que tanto le gustaba.

—Por supuesto que no —, dijo la pequeña revaluando su diseño—, Satán es más alto y grande, este pequeñín es el diablo canadiense. No vuelvas a confundirlos, por favor—. Murmuró divertida, y cambio el crayón rojo carmesí por uno más claro para acentuar las llamas.

Andrew no tenía idea de que los canadienses tuviesen su propio diablo, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros e ignoró la ocurrencia para disponerse a dibujar el también.

A Andy le gustaba dibujar a su familia. Aunque a veces solo dibujaba a su papá y él haciendo actividades del día a día, su mamá últimamente no estaba en casa. Pero de vez en cuando hacían cosas como ir al cine o cazar ranas, y los dibujos le servían para hacer memoria.

Al final del día Andrew tenía tres dibujos, dos de su familia y uno de un sapo con alas. Lily había terminado una serie de rusticas imágenes de una cámara de torturas, y al final le obsequió al maestro Butters una especialmente sangrienta donde el muñequito rubio era desmembrado en una especie de tabla.

La cara de su profesor al verlo fue muy graciosa.

Su padre fue a buscarlo, y también le obsequió un helado a cambio del dibujo. Todo iba bien.

Para el almuerzo compraron un combo en KFC, y caminaron rumbo a casa en un cómodo silencio.

Andrew ya había puesto los platos en la mesa cuando la inusual presencia de su madre le alertó que algo no andaba bien.

Wendy entró a la casa en completo trance. Sus labios estaban sellados de la impresión, y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Stan corrió hacia ella preocupado, rápidamente corrió a la cocina y regreso con un vaso lleno de la bebida que el abuelo Randy amaba al igual que la cerveza. Vodka.

Después de dar un trago largo, Wendy reaccionó, su cara pálida recuperó el color con rapidez y sus manos presionaron el cristal con más fuerza para intentar ser consciente de la realidad.

—Han escogido al nuevo alcalde —, pronunció con lentitud. Andrew sabía que su madre era trabajadora social, y que trabajaba en una dependencia de gobierno. Ella raramente le hablaba de su trabajo, pero no entendía porque el alcalde era tan importante.

— ¿Escogieron?, ¿no es por voto? Además, ¿No se supone que ya teníamos un alcalde? —. Interrogó Stan. Su esposa tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse a sí misma y poder explicarse mejor.

—Sí, normalmente es escogido por el voto, pero el alcalde Ernst del periodo actual tuvo un infarto, y la cámara electoral eligió a un sucesor provisional.

Las palabras de Wendy salieron atropelladas y frustradas, Stan seguía sin ver el problema, las cuestiones políticas nunca habían sido su fuerte, y aun visto bajo la explicación de Wendy no parecía algo tan malo.

— ¿Y qué es lo malo? —, interrogó con duda. Su esposa le dio una mirada horrorizada, antes de hablar.

—Es Cartman Stan. Eric Cartman es el nuevo alcalde de South Park, ese es el problema.

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

Nota: La historia ya se va acabar ¡Viva!

El final será un poco extraño, pero espero que sea de su agrado. En la siguiente parte trataré de involucrar más a los "jóvenes adultos" de South Park. Solo han pasado cinco años, así que no se aflijan por la edad de nuestro cuarteto, apenas están en los 26. Y prepárense para la ola de cosas random.

Butters es maestro de kínder (xD), al principio planeaba poner a Karen o Annie, pero me quede con él porque se veía lindo en mi imaginación.

Sobre los personajes Oc; ya han salido todos. Son los "hijos" que ya mencione, no planeo que haya más. Los únicos importantes son: El segundo hijo de gemelos, Spock J. Stoley, hijo de Kevin Stoley, (creo que se nota esto último). Y Lilith Thorn, hija de Damien Thorn. Por consecuente también el hijo de Stan.

¿Les gustó Andrew? Probablemente narré el siguiente capítulo desde su perspectiva otra vez.

Kyle y Kenny regresan en la siguiente parte. Prepárense para la dictadura de Cartman.

Espero que alguien haya notado el tremendo spoiler que metí al principio del capítulo. :3

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
